knights_of_chateaufandomcom-20200213-history
Thayex Hawthorne
Datachron Entry.... ...searching... Record located. Do you wish to read? Y/N Vital Statistics *Full Name: Thayex(e?) Hawthorne *Species: Aurin *Clan: Chateau *Height: 4' 1" *Weight: 90 pounds *Age: 17 History Thayex Hawthorne was quite young when the aurin home-world was taken by the dominion. His earliest memories are of scurrying about upon the massive evacuation ships. He began to show curiosity about the culture of his home world when he was still quite young. Being an aurin surrounded by the gruff workers and other larger species he felt out of place. Rather than back down when others would tease him he thrived among-st the harsh social conditions. If there was a scuffle on XB82 chances where he was involved. He trained rigorously carrying heavy crates and swinging through the super structure along the rafters to deliver important packages quickly. When his latent psionics began to stir, it was just another thing to train. As time came to pass Thayex became nearly obsessed with he idea that his race was not 'small'. He believed his people where proud, that he had to show the other races that his race was great. As he grew older he took greater and greater tasks, showing remarkable intelligence and ingenuity, he quickly earned a place among among the ship, with a reputation as a troublemaker and an upstart... but always the one you wanted at your back. Despite his shy nature he was outgoing, vibrant and boisterous, quick to solve any problem given to him. When his ship finally hit nexus he was ready to fight, 'a brave species could only produce a brave warrior' he thought. Determined to fight tooth and claw for this new world his kind would call home he flung him self fully into blazing across the planet, forging new paths and saving the oppressed people. Despite his age and life aboard a freighter he proved ferocious and unbreakable of will. Unpolished and brash it's likely left to his own devices he would have perished in the conflict between the exiles and the dominion, fighting foolishly or 'heroically' as some might say against all odds. Fortunately for the young male, this fate was not for him. When a chance meeting brought him to the Chateau clan, there was simply no other choice. To find a true family, a place where he could really belong, he refocused all his efforts on the clan. While still brash and determined to show the galaxy what a proud warrior can do, he lives and breathes for the chateau now, perhaps a bit more cautiously, now that he has a place to return to. Personality and Talents Thayex is inquisitive and shy by nature, though his old child hood has tempered a peculiar set of values and habits in him. Reacting to praise or conflict with a practiced pride and boisterous persona, one of an ideal warrior, however... to most that have grown to know him, he is often quite worried or embarrassed. Inexperienced and unfamiliar with much of his own culture, Thayex is quick to worry in social settings and quicker to blush when the ladies of the chateau tease him. Thayex prides himself on a wide verity of talents, though if many where to site him, his fleet feet and quick wit likely score rather highly. While he stands as a reliable member of the chateau he is still young yet and it's possible his potential may be the greatest of any there, but only time will tell for the young aurin.